


Lullaby

by Sed_Moksheim



Category: Original Work
Genre: Creepy, Gen, Nightmares, Nonsense, ghost - Freeform
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 07:26:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29881113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sed_Moksheim/pseuds/Sed_Moksheim
Summary: COWT11Sagra del Kulutrek - Il tiro a SegnoPrompt usati: Fantasma, Generale, Iguana, Ninna nanna
Collections: COWT - Clash Of the Writing Titans/Chronicles Of Words and Trials





	Lullaby

**Author's Note:**

> COWT11  
> Sagra del Kulutrek - Il tiro a Segno
> 
> Prompt usati: Fantasma, Generale, Iguana, Ninna nanna

Stava ormai tramontando il sole nell'accampamento.  
Il Generale Alistair, con la sua fedele iguana Skrill sulla spalla, continuava a camminare in preda al suo umore nero lungo uno dei sentieri sterrati che collegavano l'accampamento ai campi e, dalla parte opposta, alle strade.  
Il suo volto era segnato da occhiaie così scure e profonde da sembrare dei solchi... 

"É qui, di nuovo. Arriva la notte, Skrill." Mormorò il Generale alla sua iguana.  
Era fisicamente provato e, al tempo stesso, arrabbiato per non riuscire a darsi pace e riposare.  
L'insonnia lo stava logorando da dodici lunghe notti... e le mezze verità che raccontava ai suoi sottoposti, non avevano fatto altro che gettare benzina sul fuoco. Tutti ormai nell'accampamento credevano che il Generale Alistair fosse preda della paranoia più pura.  
"Vi dico che c'è qualcosa di strano in questo posto." aveva detto il giorno in cui avevano piantato le tende.  
E poi quel pensiero era diventato sempre più ricorrente, quasi un'ossessione.

"É un fantasma, Skrill, ne sono convinto. Bisogna fare qualcosa... cacciarlo, combatterlo... qualsiasi cosa, pur di riuscire di nuovo a dormire!"

Il Generale entrò poi nella sua tenda e, distendendosi nel suo giaciglio, socchiuse gli occhi stanchi. Sapeva che il fantasma sarebbe arrivato  
da un momento all'altro per sconvolgerlo e fargli passare l'ennesima notte infernale...

"Buonanotte, buonanotte, Generale..." le dolci note di una ninna nanna sfiorarono le orecchie dell'uomo che, terrorizzato, strinse le dita sul bordo della coperta che aveva sopra di sé. "É tornato Skrill, te l'avevo pur detto!" sussurrò, tremando come una foglia.  
Cosa avrebbe potuto fare per liberarsi da quell'orrendo incubo?  
L'iguana lo fissò, poi aprì la bocca a dismisura; avvolse con la lingua l'uomo urlante e scalciante e lo inghiottì in un sol boccone.

\---

"Generale? Generale Alistair?" la voce di un soldato lo destò da quel sonno profondissimo in cui era caduto.  
Si stiracchiò e, con il volto più disteso e rilassato, sorrise.  
Era finalmente riuscito a dormire?  
"Soldato... avete sentito anche voi nell'accampamento quell'inquietante ninna nanna?  
Sapete dirmi chi ha cacciato quel fantasma?" lo bombardò di domande.  
Il soldato lo guardò, poi, voltandosi appena, iniziò a canticchiare con un sinistro sorriso sulle labbra.  
"Buonanotte, buonanotte, Generale..."


End file.
